warriorcatocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackmask
Blackmask "I knew you'd be the right one, i'm just too much of a mouse-brain to tell you." Blackmask is a snowy white she-cat with a pitch black mask over her eyes. History Nightstar's Rise The Snowy Moon SPOILERS AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Blackpaw is first mentioned in the story when she comments of the leader, Rabbitstar, and his mate, Brindlefall, being "lovey dovey" in public, then expressing how she is grossed out by it. Though unnamed, she nods when Nightpaw tells her to tell Rabbitstar and Brindlefall she is out hunting. Later, Nightpaw thinks of Blackpaw being medicine apprentice when she herself was a tunneler. tbc Misted After the surprise attack from ShadowClan, Blackpaw defends the medicine, threatening the cat. She rushes to defend herself when the cat launches itself at her, but it knocks the breath out of her, slashing her left eye, thus making her half blind. Blackpaw is seen curled up on the floor of the medicine den when Gingerpaw and Nightpaw overpower the tom, sending him fleeing. She leaves for the medicine ceremony, waving goodbye with her tail to her littermates, Lightheart, Nightclaw, and Gingerpelt. Blackpaw, then Blackmask, is seen multiple times running over her herbs and rushing out to get more. It is noted she seems "more focused than normal" by Nightclaw. At the end of the book, she confesses to Nightclaw she had a prophecy. Dimmed Blackmask cheers loud for Nightclaw when she becomes the deputy. tbc An Endless Blaze Stuck A Night of Hope Blackmask comes from her den to mourn her sister, Gingerpelt, after she was dragged into camp with fox wounds. The Prophecy Continues Fate at Paw Blackmask is first seen when Cinderkit runs into the medicine den, sniffing at the herbs. She brushes Cinderkit away from the red berries, warning her. Cardinalkit, Flamekit, and Blackkit enter the den after Cinderkit, looking around. Blackmask rushes them from the den, clearly worried about them. Blackmask is at Featherkit's apprentice ceremony, gaining Featherpaw as her apprentice. She is later seen training Featherpaw in the medicine den. Blackmask gets a prophecy, and announces it to the clan. She presumes its about Cinderpaw, Flamepaw, Icepaw, and Blackpaw. Nightstar agrees with her on this, and lets the apprentices have a rest to take it all in. *tbc* Hawks Call at Dawn Blackmask is tending for the cats with greencough, not being mentioned too much in the beginning, as she is too busy to "mess around with apprentices". *tbc* Crows Call at Dusk *tbc* Hot and Cold *tbc* Water and Fire *tbc* The Great Fangs Blackmask is seen tending to wounds after the battle, and selecting the new leader. She called the new leader to be Cardinalwing, and shows great respect for Cardinalstar as she chooses Flameheart as deputy. Blackmask is a major character in the epilogue, where "a cat with a shining silver pelt and cruel, icy eyes that reflect her heart" creeps into the medicine den, where Blackmask is asleep, and slips three, scarlet deathberries into Blackmask's mouth, killing her. WindClan's Revenge Blackmask is absent at Featherpaw's medicine cat ceremony. The StarClan cats fade before the ceremony, leaving Featherpaw, now Featherclaw, to lie to Cardinalstar. Blackmask is seen cheering the loudest for Cinderwing becoming the proper medicine cat of WindClan. Super Editions Ravenheart's Destiny Blackkit is seen as a newborn kit before Ravenheart heads out to find his true destiny. Blackpaw nuzzles with him when he returns, but is in distress when he perishes. SPOILERS END Quotes "I knew you'd be the right one, I was just too much of a mouse-brain to tell you." -Blackmask to Cinderwing "I don't have time to mess around with apprentices." -Blackmask to Cinderpaw, Cardinalpaw, Blackpaw, and Flamepaw "Ugh, look at those two, being all lovey dovey in public, BLEH!" -Blackpaw "I'll feed the reddest of all deathberries to that fox." -Blackmask when mourning Gingerpelt Kin Mother: Frostwind, Verified StarClan Member Father: Ravenheart, Verified StarClan Member Sisters: Nightstar, Verified StarClan Member Gingerpelt, Verified StarClan Member Brother: Lightheart, WindClan Elder Neices: Cinderwing, WindClan Medicine Cat Cardinalstar, WindClan Leader Flameheart, WindClan Deputy Blackswan, WindClan Warrior Category:Night's OCs Category:She-cat Category:Medicine Cat